


hit me with that

by landofpromise



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landofpromise/pseuds/landofpromise
Summary: Nazem isn’t sure what to think when James’ name appears on his screen.





	hit me with that

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70) in the [PuckingRare2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>    
> James takes Nazem to his family's beach home. PWP ensues.
> 
> (re-submitting from last time)
> 
> title from ‘i don’t even know why though’ by alina baraz 
> 
> love these two, enjoy!

Nazem isn’t sure what to think when James’ name appears on his screen.

A thousand emotions fill him. He’s confused, nervous and filled with want the most, though. Nazem puts his phone down and goes for a run. When he comes back, Jazzy is waiting for her food. He feeds her, grabs himself a bottle of water from the fridge and then makes his way upstairs to shower.

It’s a long shower, mostly thinking about what the hell he's going to say to James’ text. He knows he’s being dramatic deep down, all James had texted him was ‘hey how are you?’ A simple greeting from an acquaintance wanting to catch up.

Except that acquaintance, who isn’t your ex but it sure feels like it. Who signed in Philadelphia and you no longer talk, really, aside from a few chirps online, even though he’s super close with your teammates still. Naz doesn’t miss James, really, it’s not like they had anything more than light touches, drunken dances and late night talks.

Maybe not the first two things, but Naz could definitely find someone on the team who’s stay up with him until four in the morning to argue about the existence of aliens. He just has to figure out who’s actually bored enough to indulge Nazem.

Then out of nowhere, James stopped texting Nazem. Which, was fine, Nazem supposed. It’s not like he had any place to argue against James’ choice, and besides maybe it’ll be better for them. The two of them had something and they were getting to ages where you have more to look to than the stupid crush your teammate.

Nazem is still waiting for the urge to text James about something funny that happened or vent to him after a bad game. He guesses it takes time. Too long it seems.

And now, James was texting him out of the blue.

When he got back to his kitchen, he finally lifted his phone from where it was lying face flat on his counter. He swiped across the message carefully, and typed out a neutral, _I’m alright! How are things with you? Bummer about Worlds._

 _You watched?_ comes about a minute later, and Nazem curses himself for having read receipts on because it shows he read it immediately which means a) he has to respond like now and b) now James knows he was waiting for his response. _Uh, not much,_ he settles on. _Just if I’m out and it was playing or something._

Oh.

 _Why would I watch?_ Nazem types but deletes it immediately. That sounds too harsh. _So what’s up?_ He sends instead.

 _You doing anything next weekend?_ James asks.

_Nope_

_Cool. My fams going down to our beach house for the weekend, was wondering if you wanted to come?_

Nazem blinks. That’s— unexpected, to say the least. He’s been to James’ family’s beach house multiple times. They usually went so Nazem could clear his head, enjoying the quietness and the convenience of the view of lake across from the beach house. He’s never gone with James’ family, though.

_Is your family okay with me coming?_

_Yeah_

_Yeah I don’t have anything planned, Naz settles on._

_Cool! I’ll text you the details._

Nazem does get the details, later than sooner, from Trevor’s phone number, unrecognized at first until he made himself known.

_Wow is he that lazy to message me_

 

 

_Trevor’s response comes quick. Ikr, I’m working with one shoulder and all_

Naz snorts at that. He’s about to congratulate Trevor on his playoff run but thinks better of it, deciding it’s a nicer conversation to have in person. Plus, okay, he might miss James’ family, too. They were friends after all.

+++

“James invited me to his family’s beach house for the weekend,” Nazem says solemnly.

“James?” Jake asks, like suddenly Nazem has his full attention. Rude. “Like, as in Reemer?”

Naz rolls his eyes. “Yeah. He was your teammate and everything.”

“Damn,” Jake says. “So, you want to go?”

Nazem has to turn away from the look Jake is giving him. He’s not sure how much he knows about Naz and James but Jake was his teammate. Besides, at a certain point a couple seasons ago, he’s pretty sure that Jake was crashing Nazem and James’ hangouts just to see what the two of them were really up to.

“Why not?” Nazem says when he finally looks at Jake. Jake raises his brows but nods nonetheless.

“You hate outside,” Jake says.

“No, I don’t,” Nazem frowns. “And it’s a beach house. And I’ve been there before.”

“With Reemer, doing whatever it is that you guys thought we had no clue about,” Jake says. “You don’t understand. This is a family thing, now”

“I’m outside all the time,” Naz argues, anf ur pointedly ignites the first part of Jake’s statement. Now he’s curious. “Are we going to go hiking? Fishing?”

“That sounds fun,” Jake shrugs. “Why don’t you ask Reems?”

“I’ll ask Trevor,” Nazem says instead, pointedly not looking at Jake. “We’ve been communicating.”

“Trevor,” Jake repeats, voice flat.

“Whatever you’re thinking, shut up,” Nazem says as he’s already pulling out his phone to text Trevor, ‘are we going to go fishing?’

 

+++  
When Nazem arrives to the van Riemsdyk beach house, James’ parents are sitting out on the porch, waiting outside for him. James’ mom, Allison, immediately stands up and waves at Naz as he pulls his duffel bag from outside of the rental’s truck.

“You made it!” Allison says with a smile on her face. “How was your flight?”

“It was good,” Naz smiles. “The drive here was better though.”

“I know,” a familiar voice says, startling Nazem. When he turns, it’s James, walking up the driveway, looking good as ever with a few grocery bags in his arms. “What a view, huh?”

“Long time no see,” Nazem smiles at him.

“Let me out the groceries down and I’ll help you.”

“It’s just two carryons,” Nazem shrugs and then he grins. “But yeah, you should definitely put those arms to use.”

James rolls his eyes. “I just walked a mile carrying these.”

“A mile?” Nazem raises his brows.

“Okay, not a mile,” James says. “But I’m just being a gentleman.”

“Well, thank you,” Nazem laughs. “Your luggage awaits you, good sir.”

When Nazem watches James retreat back into the house, he imagines he’d probably be giving him the finger if his arms weren’t full.

They make dinner together the first night, a good way to catch up on what everyone was up the past couple of weeks, and Allison has to show Naz a couple things in the kitchen but it's okay. It’s not as embarrassing as when Brendan asks how to mash potatoes with a whisk.

When Naz finds out he has to share with James, he almost says that he’ll find a place to stay around here, but James shrugs and says. “We’ve roomed together right?”

They have, and they’ve shared a bed before. It’s okay. Everything will be good.

+++

The trip itself, isn’t as uncomfortable as Naz anticipated it would be. He gets into the groove of the van Riemsdyk family routines and ends up going out without James to fish with Brendan and James’ dad. It’s a reliever for both things, Naz thought he was going to spend his whole off season at the edge of his seat and he also thought he’d have to make up some poor excuse and beg off this vacation, but being around James isn’t hard.

It’s pretty easy, actually.

They end most of their first two nights watching Netflix, the first night at opposite ends of the couch, but the next night, there’s wine and somehow that’s a good excuse for James to wrap an arm around Naz’s shoulders after Naz mentions that he’s a bit chilly. It’s definitely not an excuse for Naz to nuzzle into James’ neck.

(They still end up sleeping on opposite ends of James’ double, as impossible as that sounds.)

“I feel like I’m gonna tip over,” Nazem says.

He looks over to where Brendan and Trevor are rowing their canoe with practiced ease and then back at James, who’s smiling fondly at him. He prides himself in not immediately looking away.

“I’d save you,” James says.

Nazem is silent for a moment before he bursts out laughing. “That was corny, dude.”

“It’s true!” James says laughing. “I can swim.”

“Okay,” Nazem shrugs before quickly changing the subject. “If we were actually racing your brothers we’d lose so bad.”

James looks over to his brothers laughing. “Mom will still give us participation ribbons.”

“Well, good, my ego needs that,” Nazem jokes.

“I don’t think so,” James grins. “You’re good all by yourself.”

Nazem looks away, this time. He couldn’t really call this flirting, but it’s something that Nazem anf James and so familiar and Nazem is scared a bit about what it all means.

+++

Nazem doesn’t get a chance to ask James about what this all means when they get back from outside. In a split second, Naz has James pressed against the door of his bedroom, kissing his frantically and open mouthed, hands gripping James’ hips. James’ mouth is everywhere, travelling down Naz’s jaw and his neck, and he bites but not hard enough to leave a mark.

Naz is relieved and disappointed all at the same time. After a moment, James pulls away to catch his breath, looking at Nazem darkly. His eyes scan Naz’s face before asking, “Do you want this?”

“Yes,” Nazem answers immediately even though he’s not even one hundred percent sure what this entails. He still wants it, and more.

Suddenly, Nazem is being spun around and pushed toward the bed. It creaks a little loudly with age and Naz cringes at the noise. James at least has the shame to look a little sheepish when he says, “Good thing everyone’s upstairs.”

James pushes up at Nazem’s shirt, and Nazem pulls it all the way off, reaching to get James’ shirt off, too. When he does, he can’t help but stare. It’s been a while since he’s seen James shirtless, and even then, he had never actually got to look at it long enough besides changing in the locker room.

“Like what you see?” James says in a teasing tone, but Nazem knows that he’s nervous. That eases Naz at least.

“Yeah,” Nazem admits. “Come here.”

James crawls onto the bed, and Nazem pushes himself backward against the pillows and headboard, spreading his legs to accommodate James. James settles between Nazem’s legs and rests his chin on Naz’s chest. His hair is a little flattened, and his cheeks are pink, and he looks stupidly good. Naz groans.

“What?” James asks.

“Nothing,” Nazem shakes his head. “Kiss me, will ya?”

James does, hard and tongue pushing into Nazem’s mouth. He’s sure he could kiss James forever. This isn’t new really, something that usually was rushed after a night of drinking and not discussed the next day. Suddenly, Nazem is hit with the wave of fear that that might happen again.

James pulls away when he senses Nazem’s lack of response and gives him a look, head titled to the side. “something wrong?”

“Am I gonna have to pretend to find Brendan’s jokes funny after this?”

James sits back on his haunches. “what do you mean?”

“Are you going to avoid me after this?” Nazem finally asks. He knows it’s not fair, they’ve both done their fair share of avoiding each other, but Nazem needs to know if this time is different for James, too.

“No,” James says quickly. “Of course not.”

“Okay,” Nazem nods, James’ genuine honesty is good enough he supposes. After searching Naz’s face for a bit, James decides it’s all good to move on with what he was doing and decides to continue.

James finally starts to maneuver around when both their shirts are off and he’s finally figured out how to unbuckle a pair of jeans. (“Shut up.” “I didn’t say anything.”) Naz realizes something as James pulls out the bottle of lube and a packaged condom. “When’s the last time you used those?”

James looks embarrassed this time. “Bought these last week in Jersey.”

“Oh my god,” Nazem wheezes. “You’re—“

“Shut up,” James says roughly cutting him off with a kiss. His hand is cupped around the back of Nazem’s neck, holding his head up a little for their mouths to reach. “I’m gonna fuck you.”

Naz tries to taper down his excitement. He’s a grown ass man and he’s sure to everyone’s surprise, he has done this before. “Ok.”

“Okay,” James replies. He settles between Nazem’s legs once he’s finally worked his jeans and boxers off. He’s on his elbows, looking up at Naz from there. It’s embarrassing that Naz is semi hard from making out, maybe, but James doesn’t seem to mind, when he takes the head of Naz’s dick into his mouth. It’s warm, wet and good and yeah, maybe Naz hasn’t had this in a while and James is fucking good with his tongue. Naz’s hand immediately finds his messy, longish hair and grabs onto it when he sinks deeper.

“Shit,” Nazem hisses.

James pulls off and Nazem opens eyes he didn’t realize were closed at the loss. “Don’t come.”

“I’m not going to,” Nazem doesn’t try to hide his annoyance.

James doesn’t reply, but his arm reaches out for the lube and he pours some onto his fingers. He doesn’t waste any time circling his finger around Nazem’s rim and pressing it into him. He tests it out a little, getting a moan out of Nazem before he adds a second.

“James,” Nazem breathes.

“That good?” James asks before crooking his fingers in, making Naz moan. James chuckles evilly. “I guess so.”

Soon enough, James is scissoring his two fingers to stretch Nazem out and now Nazem doesn’t try to hold in his moans and curses. James pulls his mouth off of Nazem, and then he adds a third finger. Nazem thinks that this is how he dies, with three of James’ thick fingers stretching him out and pressing at his prostate.

He pulls out and Naz glares.

James laughs at the expression. “I’m gonna fuck you now, babe.”

“Then hurry up,” Nazem says, spreading his legs wide.

“You’re—“ James looks a little lost for words. Naz smirks. James quickly gets undressed, thankfully, and Nazem watches with a dry mouth as he pulls off his sweats and briefs. He’s seen James’ cock before, of course, they were teammates. But not like this, not hard and pre-come leaking for Nazem. Nazem definitely has to suck him off before he leaves. He’s grateful for James not wasting time opening the wrapper and rolling the condom on before lubing himself up. He settles between Nazem’s thighs and squeezes them, before he leans down and gives Nazem a long, hard kiss.

He looks at Naz again, and all Nazem does is joe before he’s pressing his blunt head inside Nazem. It’s not uncomfortable, but it’s a lot, and James has to sit on his heels and waits until Nazem nods his okay once he finally relaxes around him.

When James starts to move, the pleasure finally overrides and Nazem has to grab onto James’ shoulders to keep him close. Nazem can feel James’ breath on his ear, breathing heavily and laboured.

“You feel so good,” Nazem groans. He does. His cock is sliding in and out at a consistent pace and Naz feels overwhelmed with the drag of it, with James rolling his hips ever so slowly into Naz every couple of thrusts.

“Yeah?”James says into his ear.

“Fuck,” is all Nazem can say. James wraps a hand around him and it’s not long before he’s coming all over his chest and James’ tight fist.

“Keep going,” Nazem says with as much energy as he can muster up and grabs at James’ shoulder.

“You’re sure?” James looks at Naz. “I’m close.”

“Good,” Nazem says.

James doesn’t seem to hold back, and Naz is so sensitive, but he doesn’t think he can go again, just lets James finish inside of him, with a quick and relentless pace that leaves Naz feeling oversensitive.

James is a heavy weight on top of Nazem, both of them trying to catch their breaths.

“Let’s go shower,” James says eventually. Nazem has to be dragged out of bed, but he definitely goes with James when he finally gets to his feet. He had a long day, okay.

They shower in silence, sharing soft smiles. There’s a side of Nazem that feels dread, knowing that tomorrow is a new day and he’s not even sure what it all means. James tells him he’s knackered when he gets to bed, and Nazem is tired too, but he’s got a million questions on his mind.

“Why did you invite me?” Nazem asks when he finally settles into the bed next to James. It’s a minute when he realizes that doesn’t get a response. After he reaches over and turns the lamp on, he can see that James’ eyes are closed, face relaxed. Nazem rolls his eyes. Of course he’s left him with a million questions:

_What do your parents think of me being here?_

_What’s your family going to think when we leave from the same room for breakfast tomorrow?_

_Do you miss me?_

Nazem drifts off to sleep thinking about the millions of answers that James could give him.


End file.
